Smack
by Nutty Ashah
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger, top student of the school has to hide away from a troll in a broom cupboard with Draco Malfoy.


**'Smack'**

**A/N: Dramione, One-shot, takes place in half-blood prince with slight changes: Draco is NOT a deatheater.**

**Disclaimer- All rights go to Ms Rowling.**

Hermione gasped for breath as she dodged this person and that person and headed for a ...broom cupboard?

"Well, fine. This would do" she thought as she hurriedly opened the door and flung herself into the darkness. She stumbled on cleaning brooms and other such things until she found an upturned bucket to sit on.

She regretted it. She regretted for inviting that troll. Cormac Mclagggen did not find anything within his interest except himself and his quidditch skills. True, Ron did hurt her, but that didn't give Mclaggen the right to degrade Ron or Harry. In Hermione's opinion, Harry was a very good quidditch captain. She sighed in defeat. Inviting Malfoy would have been better than inviting Mcidiot for the party.

She slumped against the wall behind the bucket and closed her eyes. Here she was, Hermione Granger, top student of the school hiding from an idiot in a broom cupboard.

The cupboard door opened and she jumped. She grabbed her skirt and was preparing to make a dash for it when someone knocked her against the wall, causing her to let out a small scream.

"Shh. Keep quite." a voice whispered against the darkess and a hand went up to her mouth covering it. She blinked in surprise. The hand loosened and she was free to scream again, but she did not. Instead, she asked

"You aren't Mclaggen ,are you?"

No reply.

"Oh no,you are. Well listen, Cormac I-"

"Interruption, Granger. I'm _not_ Mclaggen."

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. "MALFOY!"

Something knocked against her once again. She strongly suspected it to be a cleaning utensil.

"Keep QUIET. I don't want her to find out I'm in here."

So, Malfoy had troubles of his own too?

"Who're you hiding from?' she asked in curiosity.

Malfoy snorted. "And I would tell you that because...?"

Hermione shrugged and let out a small gasp of pain as her shoulders made contact with something sharp. She couldn't tell what it was in the darkness.

"Merlin, Granger. Can't you close that know-it-all mouth for a second, at least?"

Hermione scowled. " If you can't behave, then get out."

"Yeah right, as far as I'm concerned, this broom cupboard isn't your property, mudblood."

Hermione flinched at the foul word. She felt around for her bucket and found out that Malfoy was sitting in it.

"Granger...am I mistaken or are you feeling me up?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcastic curiosity..

She squealed as she let her arms that were roaming around for her bucket drop.

Malfoy grunted. "Better."

She felt her blood boil at the boy's behaviour and saw red spots in the darkness. "Look, Malfoy..behave or else..." she let the sentence trail.

Malfoy yawned. "Or else what?" he asked.

She smirked. "I'll scream." she let him know in a lethal and honey-sweet tone.

"Granger, you do realise that Mclaggen will know you're here too." he told her in a smug tone and stretched his arms, only to jerk and start muttering about cramped places.

Hermione waved her hand carelessly and poked Malfoy in the eye. She became deaf to his grumbles and said. " Oh, I won't worry about Mclaggen. He's really stupid. I'll be able to fool him again,wheras Pansy is quite clever when it comes to things like these."

She felt Malfoy sit up beside her. "Pansy! How do you know it's her, I'm hiding from?' he asked her in an urgent tone.

She smiled with the ghost of a smirk. "Oh come on, you don't need the top student of the year's brains to guess that." she said and giggled.

Malfoy clenched his fists." Keep the smugness down, Granger."

"Nah, I don't think I will, thanks.' replied Hermioen and stretched her limbs. She was becoming numb sitting here cramped up with a ferret.

"GRANGER! Will you just please stop hitting me?" said Malfoy in an irritated tone.

Hermione yawned. "Mm...Give me that bucket, Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I am sitting here." he stated.

Hermione who was fast getting tired of the boy's antics, pushed him down without any hesistation.

There was a loud sound of broomsticks tumbling down and cries of pain as shovels and rakes poked and hit Draco.

Draco sat up gingerly taking care to not disturb the broomsticks anymore. "Granger! what on earth made you do that!" he snarled at her.

Before Hermione could answer, the door was prised open and ray of light shone into the dingy cupboard. Pansy stuck her head inside and sniffled in disdain.

"You're hiding in a BROOMCUPBOARD, Draco!" she screeched. She noticed Hermione struggling to stand up and her piggy eyes went as wide as saucers. "With HER!"

Draco became deathly pale and that was saying much, since his normal pallor itself is pale. He looked in deperation at the faces of Hermione and Pansy, and with a moment's hesitation grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and kissed her square on the lips. Pansy fainted with a shrill yell of "Noooooooo" which made Harry who was standing near her pass out. Cormac Mclaggen stared at the scene in shock, his mouth hanging open like a real troll.

As for Hermione, she prised herself away from the overconfident ferret and a resounding 'smack' was heard in the room.

* * *

><p>"Uh, why did you have to slap me like that, Hermione?" asked Draco and rubbed his cheeks remembering the stinging pain he had felt that fateful day.<p>

Hermione laughed. " Come on, just last minute, you were insulting me like crazy and then you kiss me! Wat was I supposed to think?"

Malfoy smirked. " I thought the Top student of the Year would have the brains to figure out what was going on in my head." he told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " No one can figure you out. I don't think even Prof Dumbledore, an excellent judge of character would have been able to know that you had a crush on me or that you were secretly enjoying our quarrel in the cupboard, being the twisted little ferret you are."

" Don't forget the feeling up part." added Draco with a smirk.

Hermione smacked his hand. "For the last time, I WASN't feeling you up."

Draco pulled her into a hug. " Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Was it any good? Please tell me! Constructive Criticism accepted and appreciated. Oh, and Happy New Year!:)**


End file.
